


What blue sunlight does to Kryptonians...

by neorenamon



Series: Blue Light Special [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, It's Super Smut!, Lesbian Sex, Masterbation, Supergirl is 18 years old, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Superman and Supergirl have been isolated in their rooms for a week, their room only lit with artificial blue sunlight at a fairly low level. The boredom is driving Kara crazy. For the most part, the only human who sees her is a medical assistant who stops by to check readings, take blood samples and make small talk for half an hour or so. Every time she sees the pretty young woman, strange feelings stir in her blossoming and maturing body...





	1. Kara's Feelings

by neorenamon

"Ugh..." moaned Kara as she lay on her bed, "This is SO boring!"

She had been confined to her room for a week now, not even seeing who was pushing a tray of food through the door slot and taking the dishes back. It was only one little medical assistant she had to speak to each day.

"It won't be much longer," came the reply from the closet, "This data we're collecting could be vital to Justice League operations now and in the future."

"I'm glad the security cameras aren't running," she fumed. After all, it was best to go around naked wearing nothing but the data collection discs stuck to her body with some sort of adhesive. The kind that wasn't going to be brushed off or weakened in the heat of the shower.

"The results are most interesting," she mused as Kara heard something going on in the closet out of her view. After all, she wasn't using her 'X-Ray Vision' all the time.

"What does that mean?"

"So far, the data is confirming my personal hypothesis about how blue sunlight affects Kryptonians," she mused.

"Yeah yeah," she grumbled, "We get stronger."

"Oh... it's more than that," she replied as she strolled back into the main bedroom wearing naught but a smile.

"What the?!.."

Now that she was out of that boring looking crew jumpsuit, Kara could see her more clearly. She hadn't really paid that much attention before, but now her blonde ponytail and her bright blue eyes stood out like never before. Her curves were nothing to sneeze at either, and she probably had the second largest breasts on the entire Justice League station. Her butt was wide and it swayed as she walked as well.

"The reading show that whenever you look at me, your body... reacts to my presence."

She blushed and covered her face with her hands as she protested, "No, that can't be right!"

"If it was before the experiment started, I would have agreed with you," she mused as she walked closer to the bed, "so I'm left to conclude that a side effect of exposure to blue sunlight is... increased libido."

"Agh... this is so awkward," she groaned.

"Well, you're 18 years old now and I've noticed... changes... in you for over a year now," she continued as she came around to the end of the bed, "You've become even more of a looker than when I was first hired to be part of the support medical staff up here. I haven't been Earth-side since this all started." Kara's bosom had swollen to D cups and her waist had grown more hourglass shaped over the previous year.

Gripping her feet, she pulled them apart and Kara did not resist.

"Seeing you, I can admit that... I've been affected... as well," she sighed as she leaned over the end of the bed. "If you used your super hearing, you'd hear that my breathing increases and my heartbeat too whenever I'm near you. Just like the sensors say about you."

"So... you're going to..." she whimpered as the assistant's head moved ahead.

"Pay some special attention to you," she purred as she wrapped her arms about Kara's thighs and pushed her face into her open pussy.

The Kryptonian girl bit her lower lip as the other woman stuck out her tongue and gave her labia a good, wet lick. Whimpering noises continued as she breathed through her nose.

"My my," sighed the other woman, "You get wet so quickly. It's like... you've been thinking about this as much as I have..."

"But... I haven't... I can't..."

"Never been curious about what your own side of the fence has to offer?" she asked between licks, "Well... let's just say I've been on both sides of the fence... and a few other places... and it's all good to me."

Kara cupped her hands over her breasts to rub her palms against her nipples.

"Even I can tell your breathing faster, my dear," she purred, "and your heart beating even harder... just like me."

She leaned her head back as she moaned in pleasure.

"Your body is so... responsive," she added before pressing her tongue all the way down into her vagina.

The minutes passed by as Kara arched her back and moaned louder. She twitched and squirmed as she moved closer to the moment of release. Her nipples grew harder until they poked out from between her fingers. Her skin grew damp as she started sweating.

"Uhg... ah..." she moaned and gasp, "I've never... felt anything... like this before..."

There was no comment from the region of her crotch.

The volume increased until the overhead light blew out. Since the windows were closed to keep the natural sunlight out, the room was plunged into the dark. Supergirl collapsed into a panting and sweaty pile.

"You did well," she purred as she wiped her chin.

"I... didn't do anything..." she protested.

"You just did what you had to. That's all that mattered."

Kara's breath slowed as it became deeper. She could feel her heart slow down as well.

"Ready for a shower?" she asked, "I'll scrub your back."

Kara nodded.

There was noise through the wall.

"Isn't your cousin's room right next to yours?" she asked.

"It is," she replied.

'And he has X-Ray Vision just like you?"

"What are you implying?" she asked as she propped herself up on her shoulders.

"What you you think?" she smirked.

"He wouldn't!" she gasped, "He wouldn't dare!"

"Well, the inner walls aren't proof against radiation, are they?" asked the assistant with a smirk.

The thought of her cousin using his X-Ray Vision to spy of them while he jerked off made her stop suddenly.

The other woman laughed.

"Hey..." mused Supergirl, "I... don't even know your name..."

"Well I guess I am out of uniform," she mused, even though her name tag was clearly visible above her left breast pocket, "I'm Acraea Jones."

...

Meanwhile...

...

Clark looked at the divots he put in his ceiling when he finished jerking off. That medical assistant was totally a hottie and watching her go to town on his own cousin's pussy was almost too much for the Man of Steel to bear.

"I wonder how I'm going to explain this one..."


	2. Hot shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two move to the shower to find that it's more than just hot water making the shower... hot.

by neorenamon

"I... feel like I know you... from somewhere," murmured Kara as Acraea stepped into the steaming shower with her.

"Oh, I get that more than one should," she chuckled as she looped a hand around Supergirl's lower back and dragged her into a mouth-to-mouth kiss.

The medical assistant proved to be several inches taller than Kara, and standing face to face in the shower only highlighted the difference even more.

"I'm... feeling... warmer," she announced as the kiss broke.

"That's because the blue sunlight lamp in here... it's three times as powerful as the one in your room," she replied.

"Three times stronger?!"

"It's a variable light," replied Acraea, "and I know where the control is. I want to see what happens when... you're really turned on."

"Aren't you worried that I could hurt you?" she asked in mild alarm.

"Oh don't worry about that," she purred, "I'm... a bit tougher than I look."

This time, Kara initiated a hotter kiss between the two.

During the kiss, she slipped her hand down between Kara's legs and casually rubbed her fingertips along her pussy.

"MMMPPPHHH!!" she moaned as said fingertips parted her labia.

Meanwhile, her other hand drifted over to the shower control, turning up the heat of the shower wait.

"MmmMMmMmmMMm..." she moaned into the other woman's mouth as one of the fingers began pressing upwards into the vaginal opening.

Her arms wrapped about Acraea's torso, rubbing her hands up and down her back from her neck down to her ass cheeks. Their bodies came together as her breasts lifted up the breasts of the medical assistant.

The finger pressed further upwards until it was fully buried inside the vagina.

Both of them were left panting as they parted.

"Would it surprise you... if I said I loved you?" gasp the taller woman.

"Why me?" she moaned back.

"Why not you?" she replied, "You're so strong and innocent..."

Kara realized that she had been lifted off the shower stall flower once her toes were no longer touching it.

"You're..." she moaned, "Ah..."

"All I wanted ever since I saw you on TV was to come up here... and be with you," she added as she pressed Supergirl against the back of the shower stall.

She simply leaned forward and put her lips onto the medical assistant's neck to suck on the skin.

"Already marking me?" she moaned as she got a superhickie from Supergirl.

She retaliated by sticking a second finger up into the quiver pussy. In addition, she used the pad of her thumb to rub the top of her pussy against the sheath where her clitoris resided.

The shower stall turned more blue as the light shifted to a higher level of blue artificial sunlight over the normal white artificial light.

Kara panted into her ear as she was finger-fucked with increasing speed and power. She wrapped her arms tighter and looped her legs about the other woman's waist just above her ass.

"Cum for me, my dear," she moaned.

"I... aahh... AAAHHH..." she replied as her breathing grew even heavier. It only took another moment or so before she was climaxing on the fingers reaming her pussy. The continued movements dragged the orgasm so it lasted for minutes.

"It's lucky we're in the shower already," she panted.

"It's... not fair," she sighed.

"What's not fair?"

"You've made me cum twice," she panted, "I've... done nothing for you..."

"I don't care about that," she sighed, "I know... this is a new thing for you..."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she moaned into Kara's ear.

"You can't stay longer... can you?"

"Well... It's about time I need to see how Superman is doing," she sighed as she turned off the shower.

"Are... you going to make out with my cousin... too?"

"Well..." she panted, "I can't say... I wouldn't do him."

"Are you saying you'd have a three-way with us?" she chuckled.

"Is that what you want, sweetie?" she moaned in reply.

"I... uh..." said Kara with a sudden blush.

"Oh... I'm kidding you," she giggled.

Supergirl sighed in relief.


	3. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl decides it's time to show Acrara a good time of her own.

by neorenamon

There was a buzz at Kara's door.

"Yes?" she mused as she lay on the bed.

"It's me," replied the woman on the other side, "I was told you wanted to see me about something?"

"Please come in," she replied.

The door opened as the medical assistant came in.

"What do you need, my dear?" she asked.

"Just come here a moment," replied Supergirl as she sat up.

"Of course," she said as she came to the end of the bed.

She hopped up and moved over to grip Acraea in a hug.

"Well," she mused, "What brought this on?"

She looked up at the blue light shining over the room.

"Oh, I see," she said as she looked up herself.

"I... need you..." replied Kara as she gripped the zipper in the back of the jumpsuit and pulled it down.

"I must admit..." she answered awkwardly, "that I have a powerful attraction to you as well."

The jumpsuit began sliding down, first revealing her silky white shoulders.

"Is this love?" asked Supergirl, "Lust? Something in between?"

She lowered her arms as the jumpsuit slowed over her motherly breasts. It was clear that she wore no bra.

"There's nothing wrong with living in the moment," she said as she leaned in to kiss Kara on her lips.

Once the jumpsuit cleared her breasts, it fell fairly quickly down to her ass and hips. By then, her arms were also uncovered down to her wrists.

Kara eagerly accepted the kiss as the two of them exchanged tongue.

"There's a whole lot of people up here," panted Supergirl as they parted, "So why are you the only one I've felt this way about?"

"Well isn't that the mystery of love?" she giggled, "Or perhaps you believe there's some chubby little cherub with wings who uses magic arrows to make people fall in love with each other against their better judgments?"

"I don't believe in that magic nonsense," she scowled as she cupped her hands around Acraea's breasts.

"Don't you believe that Zatana and Doctor Fate are magic users?" she answered as she placed her hands around her head.

"Oh, I understand that that kind of magic is legit," she said as she kissed one of her nipples, "I just don't believe in Cupid." She paused before she added, "Yes, I do pay attention to what Batman and the others are trying to school me in while I'm up here... Well, used to school me."

"I hear you're taking college level courses now?"

Kara didn't reply, must instead took the nipple into her mouth and suckled on it.

Acraea bit her lower lip.

She continued to 'suckle', bringing the nipple to be more erect.

"Ah," she moaned, "You're so good at this..."

"Something every baby does," she purred.

"Most people stop it when they're babies too."

She smirked as she backed up to admire her work, and then switched over to the other nipple.

"You have me... at a bit of a disadvantage right now," she moaned. Her hands were still in the sleeves.

"It's nothing you couldn't get out of," she purred, "If that was what you wanted to do."

"Ah..." she groaned, "You have me there."

"Soooo..." mused Supergirl as she slipped a hand into where the jumpsuit had stopped and aimed down between her legs.

She just bit down a bit harder on her lower lip.

"My goodness," she whispered, "I can already feel how wet your... uh..."

"Labia," she panted, "Those are called the labia."

"How hot and wet your pussy is," she continued.

Acraea leaned in as Kara resumed kissing and suckling on her nipples, not both of which were protruding from her areola.

"I guess when you want something..." she moaned, "You won't let anything get in your way..."

"So I've been told," she purred.

"AH!" she whined, "Now you're giving me the finger?!"

"I'll still respect you in the morning."

She leaned her head into Supergirl's shoulder as her finger worked her pussy good. Now she was panting and moaning right into her ear.

"I don't think... I can take much more..."

"Well I guess it's time for the two-finger salute," she replied as Acraea shuddered. Her hand moved faster and faster until she was putting her fingers in and out more than a dozen times each second.

She gave one loud moan when she climaxed on her fingers, causing the room to shake a bit. It continued for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

The Martian Manhunter announced over the speakers, "There's been an... event... aboard this station. We're not sure what it is, but we can't rule out some villainous action. All personnel are on high alert until further notice."

"Hmm... I wonder what that's all about," mused Supergirl as she finished stripping off the jumpsuit and letting it fall to the floor.

"Would you mind if I... had a nap... with you?" she said with a big yawn.

"Can I spoon you?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"I insist," she purred as she climbed onto the bed.

"By all means," she replied as she turned her back into her front and wrapped her arms about the medical assistant.

"I need to shower before I go..." she added as she slipped into sleep.

' _I must be imagining things,_ ' thought Kara as she cupped the slumbering woman's breasts again, ' _but they feel... a bit bigger than yesterday... in fact, I think she's an inch or two taller as well... it's probably nothing._ '


End file.
